


Very Eloquent

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one needs to be shoved in the kitchen by one's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Eloquent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



The problem with being so thoroughly in love with Remus Lupin was that the tosspot had no idea at all.

Sirius tossed back another glass of ginger beer and left for the balcony for some fresh air. He leaned his elbows on the railing and looked out moodily over the night time traffic. Not too many cars at half eleven. 

He was fine. Just fine. Didn't need romance in his life, after all. He had more than enough willing girls - well, a couple - who'd indulge his need for physical companionship now and then without expecting anything emotional out of it, and that was more than enough for _anyone._ He was FINE. 

"You're not fine, you moron," came James Potter's annoying voice, followed in short order by James Potter's annoying self and an arm clamped around his shoulders. 

"No idea what you're talking about, Twatter," Sirius said firmly. 

James snorted. "You're not fine being single. Every party at our place you spend half the time mooning over Moony and the other half out here, mooning over Moony." 

Sirius turned utterly woebegone eyes on him as every part of his carefree front as Sirius Black, Party Boy, began to shred and fly away in the wind. "Ohmy _god_. It's that obvious?!"

"Only to someone with a pulse," James said cheerfully. "Lily keeps smacking me and telling me to get you to move your arse or she'll speak to you herself, and she's nowhere near as kind, diplomatic, and subtle as I am." 

"She did manage to get you to use cutlery when you eat," Sirius agreed. 

James smacked him. "We're talking about you."

"Only because I can't get _away._ James, Moony doesn't want me." 

"Moony loves you, you git. He's just too academically focused and miserable to realise that you like his misery, and the two of you could be miserable together!" 

Sirius blinked. He looked at James. He turned enough - James didn't move his arm, of course not, the tosser, so Sirius near strangled himself on the red and yellow scarf wrapped around his throat - to see Remus in Lily and James' living room. He was perched on the edge of the smaller of James and Lily's battered couches, having what looked like a very intense discussion with that girl Mellohow who liked to buttonhole him about obscure Arithmancy questions. Remus looked up, saw him, and smiled before going back to his discussion.

...Sirius smiled back, reflexively.

"You really think that?"

"Oh, yes," James said fervently. "You two would be utterly annoying together. You complaining about his fussiness, him complaining about your mess. You'd be as happy as kids in a shandy store." 

Sirius wanted to tell him that wasn't quite the Muggle idiom, but he took three steps towards the doorway back inside instead. 

...then he took three steps back out, but James had hands on his shoulders and was shoving him.

*************************

"You wanted to see me?" Remus queried. 

He ran long, sensitive fingers through his hair. Ink-spotted, as always, even though Moony was quite fastidious about his appearance. He was always impeccably groomed, at least as much as one can be while wearing clothes that cost no more than a penny in total. Sirius had gifted him various sets of clothing at various times but somehow he never seemed to think to wear all of them at once. Currently he had a threadbare blue gingham shirt, rolled up nearly to the elbows, and blue jeans. Moony's arms were quite nice, for all that Sirius knew he was sensitive about the occasional scar here and there from his time as the wolf. 

Sirius swallowed. "Um. Yes. I. Um." 

"I'm going to need a few more clues," Remus said mock-earnestly, but then he laughed. "Spit it out, Padfoot. Someone will want a drink or something sooner or later. What is it? You need somewhere to stay? You know I've got room." 

Sirius made a strangled sound. "Not... quite..." 

Then somehow without his brain intervening at ALL, he found himself shoving Moony back against the stupid fridge, with his stupid hands cradling Moony's face, and then he was basically trying to devour the lower half of Moony's face - 

He paused with a horrified squeak. 

\- but Moony was kissing him _back._

When they finally came up for air, Moony had a deliciously bewildered look on his face.

"Padfoot...?"

Sirius chewed on his lower lip for a moment, and managed not to chew on Moony's. He stepped back, giving Moony a little bit of room. "Um." 

"Yes, very eloquent. Did you just -"

"Kiss you? Yes, very observant!" 

Moony smacked him on the shoulder, and Sirius gave him the obligatory injured look. 

"I. Liked it." 

Sirius exhaled in relief.

"Can I still move in?"

"If you promise to do that again." 

...two minutes later.

"- I didn't mean RIGHT NOW, but I'm not really objecting!"


End file.
